


first love| mingyu x jeonghan

by lizzyrosesvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Kim Mingyu, almost no depictions of violence bc i can't, dumb and sickeningly oblivious gyuhan, i write like a child, so much dialogues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyrosesvt/pseuds/lizzyrosesvt
Summary: "to remind me why i shouldn't fall for you again."jeonghan and mingyu are two different people, with two different personalities, with two different backgrounds but they both have the same weakness: communication.somehow these two whirlwinds of disaster end up meeting and all that's left is broken hearts and many unfulfilled promises.





	1. eins

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first fic here and i hope for constructive criticism to improve as a rookie writer. if i have offended, please tell me nicely as i am very insensitive of things at times. but please enjoy:) also the first few chapters are dialogue-intensive, just a heads up.

"Jisoo, Seungcheol, come here. I need you to take care of Qiu, our recent client. Not only did he cheat us of our money, he dared to betray us and even threatened to tell our secrets to our enemies. You two know our protocol."

"Yeah but both of us? For what? Either of us could easily take care of him." 

"Seungcheol, even so, we need a plan and did you forget that Mr Qiu here is in control of most of the influential Mafias in China? It won't be that easy to kill him, the consequences are too dangerous." Jisoo sighed, closed his eyes and racked his mind for an answer.

"We find some guys that have worked with him before and make them side with us. China is the country of mobsters, that means that there are probably more powerful mafias that could help us. Even though most of them are partners with him, we can offer them more. Strike a deal with Mr Xu and his partner, Mr Wen. They are the 2nd most sought after mafia, right after Mr Qiu. They also worked with him on many occasions. They kill Mr Qiu and we can offer them artillery of all kinds, since we own 79% of it in South Korea. Or even better, we merge. Merging will come at a cost but I believe we are more than capable of handling it."

After a while, Jeonghan sighed to himself and said with a sigh: "Jisoo, your plan is risky. Since the duo are loyal, or I _would like to assume so _, they might decline and perhaps, even tell Qiu. But, since I don't see any other way out, Jisoo, we will go according to your plan. Seungcheol, any things you don't agree with? You are the one calling the shots."__

____

"No, none that I can think of. We carry out Jisoo's plan and that means that I have to fly to China by tomorrow right? Since we don't have much time before Qiu arrives."

____

"Yes. I will take care of things here. You focus on the deal, I have a very strong gut feeling that they'll agree. But in the rare case they don't....give up 20% of our assets but for 1 time, nothing more. This would serve as a deal so ridiculous they have to consider it. Seungcheol, you accompany Jisoo as the head of the mafia. I have Hansol, Chan and Seungkwan with me. Young but trained to handle these types of situations if it comes."

____

"Alright but be safe and call us if anything happens. This whole organisation contains our blood, sweat and tears."

____

"Jisoo, I know. Good luck, be safe, goodbye." Jisoo and Seungcheol left briefly after that, leaving Jeonghan alone with his thoughts.

____

_'Please be safe.' ___

____


	2. zwei

"Gyu-boy! Do you still have some ointments for joint pain in store? My grandson told me to get them checked out but I can't afford to go to a doctor, after all, they are run by mafias and we common people can't enter without a pass.."

"It's alright Granny, I'm here to help! And yes, I do have some ointment but I'll also give you some Aloe Vera for free, just don't tell anyone~" Mingyu said in a sing-songy voice.

"Thank you boy! I don't know how I could have survived that fever without you! May the gods bless you, my sweet child!"

Mingyu smiled and waved goodbye to the sweet old granny, she and the towns people was really the main reason why he had kept this store running. After his parents died, he found it hard to find a reason to keep living but the granny had supported him all the way. He chuckled to himself at the sight of Sheila running around, dragging Anastasia along with her. Anastasia was a joy to be around, her overflowing enthusiasm was like a fuel that kept people cheerful everyday.

'Today's a wonderful day, isn't it? Mother, Father, thank you for bringing me into this world, it's beautiful. Are you doing well up there? I hope you are.'

"Mingyu! I plucked some fresh blueberries and strawberries!" Seokmin's sharp voice pierced through his thoughts. Seokmin was Mingyu's brother, not by blood but friends as close as brothers. He was annoying at times but a sweetheart most of the time.

"Wow, that is unexpected but good job!"

Seokmin tutted and placed the basket of fruits on the table, changing into his usual attire of white shorts and a oversized black button up along with some simple sandals he definitely got from Auntie Lilly, he is her favorite after all.

The town he was living in, Rugalf, was a small town, built on mountains, away from the city. There was trust between the town people, thus there were1 almost no reports of criminal activity. As he grew older, he started to dream of finding love and on some occasions, daydreamed of his ideal prince charming: cool, handsome, tall, charming, smart, rich, humble. These were to remain as a dream however; Mingyu had sort of given up, seeing as the men in the town were......seriously below his expectations.

He was open to all types of people but none seemed to like him. He questioned why so many times but couldn't find a answer. Sure, he wasn't the richest but he wasn't the poorest. He could give his partner happiness and love and joy and so many other things. At this point, he had almost given up all hope. The decent people in the town were either not interested in him or taken by someone else. 

He thought maybe if he just ventured out, he'll find some guys..and then on second thought, he shouldn't risk it. The world outside was cruel, harsh and dangerous. His body clock was unknowingly ticking near.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Mr Wen, Mr Xu, after all considerations, are you willing to deal?"

"Mr Hong, was it? Yes, I get that you can offer us many weapons, weapons of all kind, more than any other gang that can offer us. But do get this, you are asking me to kill our faithful partner that has been working, delightfully with us for 8 years. Sorry to say but I would expect more than just your weapons and of course, a merge."

"Now, what else can you possibly be looking for, Mr Wen?"

"My partner and I would like 1/4 of all your properties in Europe."

"That's absurd, we are going to have to decl-"

"Seungcheol! Not too rash." Jisoo whispered harshly. He closed his eyes and seemed to be absorbed in thought. After awhile, he opened them and smirked dangerously.

"I'll take it. I look forward to working with you after we merge. Thank you for accepting our offer."

"That's unexpected. Thank you for striking such a generous offer with us, of course, we will execute your request to the best of our abilities, Mr Hong and Mr Choi. I also look forward to meeting Mr Yoon. I have heard of him before. I heard he's a formidable figure. Goodbye, for now." Mr Wen chuckled and put his hand around Mr Xu's waist, walking away whilst chuckling satisfyingly.


	3. drei

The next week, Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao paid a visit to The Choi's.

"Hello, I believe I am speaking to Mr Yoon? Nice to meet you. Right off the bat, I want to check something, as you are my partners now. Who is actually in charge here? All of you seem like leaders." Wen Junhui nodded at the last sentence.

"Seungcheol here is the leader and incredibly capable of leading SEVENTEEN, I might add. Mr Hong and I are his strategists." Jeonghan then gave a slight smile.

"Oh? SEVENTEEN? Is that the name of your mafia?"

"Yes. The name is for a bigger plan that's coming into play, even right now." Jisoo explained.

"Ah..interesting. So now, my members are currently under the false pretense of transacting a deal to buy some equipment from Qiu. They should be reporting any time soon...Meanwhile, would you be so nice as to let us browse through your weaponry collection? Sorry, I have always been a bit blunt, I hope you can forgive me if I have been rude."

"That's no problem at all, Mr Xu. But before that, I believe that it would be basic respect to treat you to some refreshments while you're here. If you have a preference, please do tell or if you have a need to go to the washroom, please approach one of our servants."

"Nah, it's alright. I don't fancy anything at this moment, thank you." Junhui nodded his head.

"Alright then, Jisoo, please."

Jisoo led the duo up the massive spiral stairs and turned a confusing number of times that got you dizzy if you're not careful. The duo guessed it was probably for safety protection. He led them into a plain, dirty and empty room. The duo exchanged confused glances.

"Pardon me but you store your massive amounts of weaponry at such a shabby place?"

"That's what we want you to think." Jisoo smirked and turned on the lights.

The room was instantly transformed into a beautiful room, white marble painting the floors and walls, 2 big chandeliers decorating the ceilings and weaponry of all kinds present in the massive room. Small and big guns were hung off the walls, bazookas placed at the far back of the room. 2 thick glass boxes slowly ascended, inside filled with diamond encrusted guns. Gold adorned the sides and upon closer inspection, a red diamond was placed in the middle, making the simple somehow intricate shape of what seemed to be their emblem, coupled with a slowly rising metal smell surrounding the room.

"What you saw was a illusion, created by our dear member, Hansol. He's really handy with these sorts of things. Now, you can freely browse through our collection but do know, these items are locked if you try to use them. If you have enquiries, press this button and I will be here shortly."

The button was a gigantic red ruby and it looked marvelous, it's lustre not to be missed as with everything else in the room. The whole room spelt out "Exquisite", from its' interior to the decorations to the main stars and weapons that seemed to be made out of the finest and strongest metals. The duo were in awe, this was only supposed to be 1/8 of their first batch of collections. How much more did they have? Minghao saw a door and walked towards it. He opened the door and his jaw seemed to sink down into the ground. The place was filled with beautiful diamonds and a gigantic, shining cannon sat right in the middle of the room.

"Junhui-ge! You gotta see this! They really weren't joking when they said they owned 79% of the country's weaponry! Holy shit."

"Yeah, it's amazing. We really landed ourselves an amazing deal. Now, I'm interested to see what else they have to offer."

After they finished admiring what was the 8th wonder of the world, they pressed the gigantic ruby of a button and Jisoo was there in no less than 3 minutes. They wondered how strong his leg muscles were.

"I assume you are done with the viewing of our collection?"

"Yes, it's truly amazing."

"Your compliment is much appreciated. Now, follow me and I'll brief you on the paperwork, since you are merging with us."

The duo nodded their heads and followed Jisoo closely. Once they came down, they were met with the faces of their members: Soonyoung, Wonwoo and Jihoon standing beside Seungcheol and Jeonghan, grinning.

"Hey you two lovebirds. You took long enough. We killed Qiu but without having some "fun", as we always do, as quoted by Soonyoung. Don't worry, we left absolutely no trace and no witnesses." Wonwoo said in a monotone, almost bored, tone while wiping down his Glock 17.

"Qiu was so dumb, he was located in a deserted place. We also wore masks that Bangtan uses everywhere they go. Stupid, aren't they?" Soonyoung then shot a wink to Junhui. Junhui rolled his eyes and smiled.

"More importantly, we found a profile of a certain someone whilst sorting through the black hole that old geezer calls a file. Let's sit down and talk, it's going to take time. We can skip the introductions and we will see the room later." Jihoon said sternly.


	4. vier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so im still trying to figure out how italics here work so...enjoy..?:)))

"What's wrong Jihoon?" Junhui asked.

"I'll leave Wonwoo to do the talking."

"So, Mr Yoon or, Hannie-hyung. I believe you do know about the rarity of omega males that can conceive. And not unrelated, I assume you are aware of how your parents had a brother organisation that was run by the Gwangsan's Kims?"

"...Yes? I don't get it, what's with this whole thing? They died 15 years ago, along with my parents. You were there."

"Yes and I'm very sorry that I have to bring up this, I wouldn't have done it willingly, but I browsed through some of the papers and I saw the name "Kim Mingyu". 

Now, it could have been a coincidence but out of sheer curiosity, I quickly glanced through the information and...I have a multitude of reasons to believe that it can't just have been a coincidence. The man's been out for the Kim's as long as I could remember, with your parents being the only ones that can stop him."

Wonwoo then threw a piece paper on the glass table.

_Name: Kim Mingyu (confirmed) ___

___Parents: Kim Seolhwa (presumed mother) / Kim Seokgyu (presumed father) ____ _

_____Siblings: N/A ____ _ _ _

_______Date of birth: 6 April 1997 (presumed) ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________Residence: Rugalf, Edion (presumed) ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Height: N/A ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Features: Sharp nose, handsome looks, tan (presumed) ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Status: Omega Male ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Scent: N/A ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Conceivable? N/A ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Witnesses' comments: A sweet boy, handsome, kind, uncanny resemblance to the late Kim Seokgyu, pretty, graceful ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"This doesn't explain anything. All of his traits are presumed. And what does he have to do with me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I have been looking out for you ever since we were kids. I remember things you don't. You guys are mates. His traits are too similar to a Mingyu that you used to know briefly and from the first meeting, _I know that you guys knew innately that you guys were mates, whether you liked it or not." _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________*******************************************************************_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Minggyu!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Grandma?!" Mingyu whipped his head around in shock. Wasn't she supposed to be dead? But that voice, it can't be..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"My dearest sweetheart, I have much of explaining needed to be done but-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Mingyu cut his grandma off, held her tightly in his embrace and sobbed. He felt like she would disappear if he let her go again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She always supported what Mingyu did and when Mingyu presented as a omega, she welcomed him with open arms. She pampered him and gave lessons and wise advice, whatever the situation. She was the light of Mingyu's life, before she disappeared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Now, now. Don't cry, I never like to see my Mingyu-boy cry. Come! Let's catch up, shall we?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Mingyu and his grandma sat down in the store, which Seokmin kindly tended to in the meantime._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Once Mingyu got over the initial shock, they shared details of how they lived on. A sense of euphoria washed over him and he felt like he could be himself around his grandma, seeing as she was the closest person to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He felt like he could be a boy again. But he had a question in his mind all the while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"But grandma? Why, and how, did you suddenly decide to appear again?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Grandma's very ashamed to say that I have been watching over you all these years and I thought maybe if I stayed in silence, it would be better for you. I won't get into the details but the organisation that hunted your parents down, didn't find me. But, they are coming. And that's what I need to tell you urgently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________There are mafias in the outside world and they have gained information on you. On their own, they are harmless. But together, you won't be able to last a second. You are the son of the people who once owned what was the richest organisation in history. You are in grave danger. I'm asking you to take care of yourself, be cautious of who you meet and talk to, you may just be kidnapped 1 day. I can't be here to protect and watch over you forever and especially, you are a omega male that can conceive and thus highly valuable to many."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Mingyu's grandma caressed his hand and looked at him sadly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"You need to find a mate. And fast. Someone that you can trust, that can protect you. You can't stay here forever, one day you'll have to venture out of this town. Because someday, mark my words, people are going to intrude here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________And I also know...your heats have been unbearable these days. I saw you crouching and whimpering in your bed, crying yourself to sleep. I wished I could help but I didn't know how. I'm so sorry for not helping, grandma was and always will be a coward..I'm so sorry Mingyu-boy.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"It's ok, nanny. You have done enough for me when I was young. I will heed your advice and take caution. But Grandma, I can't seem to find any suitable mates for me because all of the people are not to my standards. I am trying my best to find someone but I just can't seem to find anyone that catches my eye or makes my heart pound."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"How about Jeonghan? I know it's a painful memory but do you remember how he made you feel? The butterflies fluttering in your stomach? The overwhelming sensation of anxiety and the moments when your blood rushed to your face?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Nanny..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"I'm sorry. But don't worry, you'll find your Prince Charming very soon. Though not in a black car and he won't have black hair, he will have lilac hair. But one thing is for sure, he will be incredibly handsome so don't worry. I always predict things correctly." Mingyu's grandma winked and chuckled at the face Mingyu made._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________It was the excited puppy face that Mingyu adorably tried to suppress, it reminded her of when she used to give him lollipops in the garden secretly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________God she missed the old days so much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Grandma, I have a bad feeling you have to go soon so...could you maybe stay for the night?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Of course, my dear grandson."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. fünf

Jeonghan looked at the gaping jaws of everyone and softly sighed.

"Wonwoo is my childhood friend but he moved to China later on because of his parents. We talk everyday and we hugged it out just now so that's why we don't look surprised to see each other, if that's what you were wondering. But it is a surprise to me that Wonwoo is working under Mr Wen. So that Mingyu kid...goddamn he was annoying. We had little to nothing in common and we argued for 3 hours when we first met. Apparently it was supposed to be some kind of future engagement but..it never did happen. And it never will. I will not mate with that....creature."

"To be fair, Jeonghan, you did say he was tall, handsome and annoying."

"The bad qualities cancel out his handsomeness!"

"If this is all true, Jeonghan, you absolutely have to meet him. He may very well be the only one that can stand you and if you're lucky, fall in love with you. Mates." Jisoo said with a blank face but Jeonghan could see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah that's right, Jeonghan. Your ruts haven't been the most bearable. Shit, your smell travels throughout the house, it's stinky~" Seungcheol teased and held his nose.

"Oh shut up Seungcheol! Jesus. Oh dear! Pardon us, I believe we haven't formerly introduced ourselves, right? Then in that case I'll go first. My name's Jeonghan and I am a as you know, an unmated alpha."

"Hi, I'm Seungcheol and I am a omega, mated to this lovely and handsome person right here." Seungcheol put his hands under Jisoo's chin.

"Hi. I am Jisoo and I am a alpha, mated to this charming male beside me." The two of them smiled and chuckled to each other. Jeonghan was rolling his eyes but slightly smiled at the sight.

"Awwww, that's sweet. Anygays, I am Junhui and I am a omega, mated to the person next to me, Minghao." Junhui tried to pinch Minghao's nose but Minghao teasingly pushed away his hand, earning a pout from Junhui.

"Hey. I'm Minghao and I'm a mated alpha. Seems like my omega has taken a liking to everyone so, pleased to be merging with you." He extended his hand to Seungcheol whom which smiled warmly and shook Minghao's hand gently.

"Hi, I'm Wonwoo, that is Soonyoung and the last one is Jihoon. I'm a omega and my alpha is Jihoon. Currently, Soonyoung, an omega, is unmated, just like you, Jeonghan-hyung. Maybe you could consider getting together, if you find that Mingyu is really unsuitable for you." Wonwoo chuckled and so did Jeonghan whilst Soonyoung turned bright pink.

"We have 3 other members that don't seem to be present but their names are Seungkwan, Hansol and Chan. Chan is the youngest and an alpha and he should be easy to spot, he looks just like a child. We tease him about that frequently, he rambles on about how he will grow into a strong and confident alpha but we highly doubt that.

Seungkwan, an alpha, is loud and dramatic but a total sweetheart once you get to know him. 

Hansol, an omega, is quiet and most of the time in his own world but he is very wise and sensitive to others' emotions. He is very cute, like a cute little brother. Actually, same to be said for all 3.

They are in a polyamorous relationship." Jeonghan explained while craning his neck and stretching his back to search for the 3 little ones.

"Anyways, let's leave the administrative stuff to my assistants and Jisoo, you can show the others the weaponry room now. Junhui and Minghao, I will show you your room if you want to stay here. I found that Seungcheol, Jisoo and I are older than you so here, to be respectful here, you add a 'hyung' behind our name or you can just call us that."

"Ah, I see. So it is like "哥“ in Chinese. Thank you for your teaching and hospitality."

"Hospitality is number 1 in my house after all."

*************************************************************************************************

"Grandma?" Mingyu sat up on the bed, looked around and patted his bed but his grandma was nowhere to be found. Though the spot beside him was still warm.

"Awww, she left already. I hoped she stayed longer...But I just know she's watching over me so I should be fine. But..I should be careful too. Alright! A new day starts now!" Mingyu mumbled to himself and hopped out of bed.

"Oh my god...He is talking to himself at 8 in the morning! Please tell me that's enough reason to drop this whole entire thing! I would so rather be in my bed, eating steak and eggs and watching-"

"Jeonghan, shut up!" Two voices simultaneously whispered out.


	6. sechs

"Jeonghan, shut up!"

"Ugh fine! But I will admit, he has...grown well into his body."

"I told you Jeonghan, your alpha pheromones are leaking through! Ugh, it stinks, we'll get caught at this rate!"

"I can't help it! You know what? Let's just arrive in our car and meet up with Mingyu properly. Besides, this bush is so itchy; I can feel the mosquitoes and I can't see anything from the back of his house. Maybe you guys can, but I can't! Also, who told you I wanted to see him again."

"Shut up Jeonghan, I know you do. Besides, we have to observe where he goes, so we can find him easily when we do 'properly' arrive. So Yoon Jeonghan, stop complaining! You kill people mercilessly so what's a bush to you?" Jisoo chided, earning a snarl and a glare from Jeonghan.

Jeonghan, Jisoo and Seungcheol hid in the bush that was behind Mingyu's house that they found thanks to the help of the kind town members. They were so gullible. They followed Mingyu to his store, observed his interactions with the town people and ended the day after Mingyu came back from fetching the water. They stood up to go back when suddenly, they saw Mingyu standing over them, squinting his eyes.

"Who are you guys? And why have you been following me?"

In the spur of the moment, Jeonghan blurted out "Yoon", dragged Seungcheol and Jisoo with him and ran away, quicker than ever.

"Wow, this is the first time I have seen you use so much of your normal stamina. Your bedroom stamina is a force to be reckoned with though." Jisoo somehow managed to tease while panting heavily after removing his mask in the car.

"This is such a disaster. I could feel the eyes on us and I told you guys to go but you just wouldn't budge!" Jeonghan whined and started the car engine.

"Welp, at least we got something out of it. We can make a proper appearance tomorrow. Let's just go back to the villa, yeah?"

Groans were heard before the car zoomed off, leaving a trail of black coloured gas behind.

Meanwhile, Mingyu had ran to Seokmin's house and told him about his secret stalkers and the strange "Yoon" word. Seokmin panicked and told Mingyu to stay calm at the same time.

"Ok so they will probably come back tomorrow and then I'm going to die~! Seokmin, I haven't even met my prince charming yet, I don't want to die!"

"That's it. That's it! They were working for your prince charming! It all makes sense now! Your prince charming's surname is Yoon!" Seokmin jumped up and down and hugged Mingyu tightly against his chest. You could definitely see the question marks floating above Mingyu's head.

"That's how all the fairy tales start! Oh my god, your grandma was right! Aren't you excited for tomorrow, Mingyu? You're gonna meet your prince charming after 19 years!"

"Sigh..It may just be a couple of old creepy dudes stalking me and I feel very creeped out."

"Think on the bright side, man! You are going to meet the love of your life just tomorrow!"

"...the love of my life huh..whatever. Anyways, can I sleep here? I don't feel safe at my house."

"Of course, now let's go to sleep and dream of your handsome prince charming..." Seokmin took Mingyu's head and held it against his chest whilst softly giggling.

"Love of my life...huh...."

Dear oh dear, Seokmin couldn't have been more right, or wrong.


	7. sieben

"Mingyu I love you. Don't cry now, mummy and daddy don't like to see our little angel cry. Live out your life happily, Daddy and I will watch over you forever. We love you."

Mingyu woke up with a jump start, hair messy and wet, panting heavily and a weight was pressing down hard on his chest. He took a few deep breaths in and wiped away his tears. But he just couldn't stop the tears from coming out, beads of sweat was starting to roll down his face. He ended up sobbing alone in his bed for 15 minutes, the events playing in his head for the whole entirety of the 15 minutes.

He eventually calmed down after hugging his bolster tightly and got out of bed. He looked at himself in the mirror; he looked like a wreck. He should make himself look presentable, at least for his customers.

He patted his red and puffy eyes and sighed, took out two cold spoons and held it against his eyes. He let his hair fall naturally and looked at himself in the mirror, closer. He had a moment of self-analysis.

His lavender eyes were a sign of his status but were actually really beautiful. He examined all his features closely and well, shit , he was one good-looking omega, as he concluded. A little self-praise never hurt anybody. His eyebrows were naturally straight and angled. His body was lean but muscular and beautifully golden, shining in the bright sun.

He smiled contently to himself.

He then laughed at how stupid he sounded. 

"Well, I should get to the store now, Seokmin's shift is ending soon." He looked at the time : 12.21 p.m. He had 9 minutes to wash up and get dressed. 

_"Goddamn it." ___

____

******************************************************

____

_Jeonghan-ah! Wake up! Mingyu's shift starts at like, what, 12.30 p.m. If we get there early, we have time to talk with him, since the customers usually flood the place at 12.45 p.m. Seungcheol and I already got ready so hurry up and we'll meet you in the car. Look presentable." _Jisoo reminded.__

____

____

____

"Is Junhui and Minghao adapting well to the environment?" 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_"Bitc-_

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

We all know you don't give a fu- sorry, a _damn _about those two but yes, so now get up."__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Jeonghan rolled out of the bed and landed with a thud. He groaned and stood up, waddling to the bathroom like a penguin. He looked at himself in the mirror and got shocked. It was the first time in months that he actually got enough sleep and his face was imprinted with bed sheet lines, eye bags heavy and dark. He silently face-palmed himself and got to work.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He brushed his teeth and wore his clear contacts. He applied a light coat of concealer and lip balm to his very chapped and peeling lips.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Eh, he looked ok. The best he could do was that since the rest would inevitably, be done by Jisoo.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He looked in his closet and took the first the thing he saw, a full black suit with a bow-tie in front. He cursed himself for taking such a complicated suit, but was later reminded of the fact that his other suits will take him a full moon to put on.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He styled his brown hair up with his hand and hair gel, not a lot since his hair has a life of its own and stands up naturally.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Jeonghan wore his shoes and in true procrastinator fashion, tucked his shoelaces in his shoes. He skipped the perfume since his pheromones wasn't strong in the morning. But he carried a small bottle along with him _just in case. ___

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

He got into the car and after Jisoo did some simple makeup and off they went.

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

Seungcheol drove into the car park and Jisoo was staring at all the greenery in the town.

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

"Jeonghan, this place has so much green! More than our country has, probably. Since most of them are artificial. Jeonghan? _Goddamn it." ___

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Jeonghan was sleeping again. Somehow, his hair didn't get messed up but it does have a life of its own anyway. His eye makeup was a bit smudged though. But it all worked out since it gave Jeonghan the "smoky eye" look. Hot was definitely a understatement. 

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Are we there yet?" Jeonghan asked with a raspy voice, yawning and trying his best.

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Uhh, yeah. Seungcheol sweetie? Are we there yet?"

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"I'm still trying to find a spot to par-Ah! There! Found it.."

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Seungcheol turned in and reversed the car seamlessly, parking it with ease.

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Ok, now let's get out. According to plan A, right?

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Yeah." Jeonghan and Jisoo simulataneously said.

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

The three of them made their way to Mingyu's little store, ignoring the drooling from the omegas and the growling from the alphas.

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

The couple stood outside of the door, waiting for Jeonghan to finish when a certain beta caught their eye.

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

***************************************************

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Mingyu heard a knock on the door of the store.

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Come in!"

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Hello. Is this Kim Mingyu I'm speaking with?" Jeonghan asked.

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"Y-yes? Is there anything you need?" Mingyu felt like crumbling at the sight of the fierce and handsome alpha.

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

"I would like to introduce myself. I am Yoon Jeonghan, if you remember me."

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Mingyu's eyes widened.

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _


	8. acht

Mingyu's eyes widened. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down and he gulped audibly. His hands started sweating and he trembled lightly under the intense glare of the Yoon Jeonghan. 

The Yoon Jeonghan that was supposed to be his mate. The Yoon Jeonghan that he loathed and he who loathed Mingyu. The Yoon Jeonghan that spewed poisonous words whenever, wherever.

The Yoon Jeonghan that made his heart pound as hard as humanly possible.

He breathed in deeply and stood up, dusting whatever was on his apron onto the floor, imitating the qualities of granite. He let his eyes flicker over the other man's stature before looking at the alpha's eyes with a few audible gulps following after.

"Hello, Mr Yoon Jeonghan. Is there anything I can get you today, since you have ventured so far into the mountains."

"You have become very funny; calling me by my full name, surprisingly growing taller than me but still maintaining that irritating tone that I've come to _miss _after all these years. Well, I've nothing to get from this shabby store but I would instead like to offer you a very rewarding deal. Sit down, it's going to be long."__

____

Mingyu suddenly remembered the very distinct snake-like tone that belonged to none other than "his" Yoon Jeonghan. Any doubts of the man standing in front of him disappeared after said man opened his mouth.

____

Meanwhile, Seokmin, who was tending to the stall since his partner was attending to something, as he always does, was approached by a man that was pale but muscular and another man that was lean but exuded the _aura _of an alpha. He stepped back and thought of backing away slowly but was abruptly stopped when a hand grabbed his forearm.__

______ _ _

"Hey, could we have a talk with you? We are not going to hurt you, don't worry. Instead, we are going to suggest a very rewarding deal. It's not going to take very long."

______ _ _

"Uhm, I need to ask my...mum."

______ _ _

"No, no, no. It's ok. It will be short, a secret between me and you. Ok?"

______ _ _

"O-o-okay. We c-can go outside the s-store and sit down for a while, I guess..." Seokmin turned the doorknob with shaking hands and timidly motioned to the duo to follow him. He turned the sign around, showing a "Please come back later!" sign towards the outside.

______ _ _

He sat down across the two in his fairy-garden like chair. He intertwined his hands together and looked at the man sitting on the right, the same one that had a smooth, honey-like voice and who exuded a alpha aura.

______ _ _

"Uhm, what's this whole thing about?"

______ _ _

"Well, first, what's your name, sweetheart?"

______ _ _

"S-s...Dokyeom. Dokyeom is my name."

______ _ _

"Ahh...Dokyeom huh. That's a beautiful name. Anyways, my partner and I have taken a slight interest in you and we would like to offer you residence in our home in South Korea. I believe this town is very uninformed of the situation of the outside world so a brief introduction about us would be...hmm..we own one of the most well-known organisations in the entire world, maybe you've heard of my partner's name, Choi Seungcheol?"

______ _ _

Seokmin had once briefly seen a newspaper belonging to a foreign man that gibberish scribbled on the front but the words "Choi Seungcheol, SEVENTEEN" in bold stood out. He thought nothing of it and continued on with his journey.

______ _ _

"Ah, judging by the look on your face, you must have heard of his name somewhere. Now, if you don't mind us asking, what is your last name?"

______ _ _

"Uhhh, why?"

______ _ _

"Nothing, just curious."

______ _ _

"But why should I tell you, a stranger?"

______ _ _

"Up to yo-"

______ _ _

"My last name is Lee."

______ _ _

"Ah....I see. It's really nothing. 

______ _ _

Say, Dokyeom, did you ever want to go outside and explore the different continents and the Earth itself? Like adventure out into the world and see what it has to offer? Did you ever think about living here for the rest of your life?

______ _ _

Well, if you come with us, we can show and give you everything you desire, as long as its humanely possible. Although, in return, you would have to provide us with some things but its nothing much. Sorry to ask this on such a whim though.

______ _ _

Take your time. It's a hard question but, do you want to adventure with us?"

______ _ _

The unknown man's questions struck Seokmin hard. He always wanted to go and explore, he was a adventurous person by nature but he was always not allowed to. Always confined by fences and rocky mountains. The curious nature in Seokmin sparked a flame in his eyes as he looked directly in the man's eyes.

______ _ _

"Yeah."

______ _ _

Suddenly, he heard the slamming of a door and a mix of wailing and screaming.

______ _ _

\----------------------------------------------------------

______ _ _

"Believe me, I never wanted to be in this situation, same for you I assume but here we are so please make it easy for both of us. So basically, I'll skip introductions and get straight to the point.

______ _ _

We knew we were mates from the first moment we locked eyes, there's no denying it, however disgusting it may be and I assume your body clock is already telling you to find a mate, don't ask me how I know that. What I'm suggesting is you moving in with me and becoming mates with me. 

______ _ _

This would be a amazing deal for you, am I right? I could be out there finding better looking and more submissive looking omegas to be mated to but I'm here, offering you a incredible deal. So, just accep-"

______ _ _

"Then why don't you? I am such a undesirable omega, being tall and tan-skinned. We also hate each other, even though we're mates. Why tie yourself down to a omega you know you won't be happy with?"

______ _ _

_"Because I'm in love with you, I have always been. The words were just a facade. I was scared of being hurt, I was scared of love. Until you came along. You painted my once black and white world with a spectrum of colours. You were so adorable, so lovable, so persistent. I'm sorry I couldn't express my feelings towards you. I'm selfish and I'm a coward._

______ _ _

_But please bear it for a while longer. Please forgive me." ___

______ _ _

__"Hello? Did you even hear what I said? You're wasting my time, you know. I have a shop to attend to."_ _

______ _ _

__"I'm not deaf like you. Don't get me wrong, I despise you like you're the bane of my existence but why should I tell you the reason? It's personal._ _

______ _ _

__If you want it, take it. If not, leave it."_ _

______ _ _

__"I'm leaving it. I have no time to be dealing with your shit. I know you're handling a organisation and I want nothing of it. Also, I thought mating was between people that loved each other._ _

______ _ _

__If it was not clear enough, I hate you. I will never, ever like you. Now go."_ _

______ _ _

__Jeonghan was dumbfounded. He was not used to this side of Mingyu. He should have expected this._ _

______ _ _

___Should have. ____ _

______ _ _

____His heart felt like it exploded into a million pieces. He stood there for a good 30 seconds before snarling and muttering a "You didn't have to tell me." and storming out of the store and slamming the door shut. He ran to the carpark and opened the door and proceeded to destroy the interior of their car._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____After Mingyu heard the slamming of the door, he bursted out in tears. The pain that he had been holding for 10 years came out in the form of seemingly endless and hot tears. He cried so hard that it suddenly seemed to have thundered and rain started pouring heavily. He clutched onto his chest and cried his poor little heart out._ _ _ _

______ _ _

____"Mingyu?"_ _ _ _

______ _ _


	9. neun

"Junhui-ge, where do you think they went to? It seemed like a faraway place; they packed so many things. Also, they seemed kinda moody, especially Jeonghan-hyung."

"Well...from what I got out of Wonwoo just now, apparently this whole _'jingle-jangle' _is about a dude named Kim Mingyu. According to Wonwoo, he was Jeonghan's mate but they despised each other from the second they locked eyes.__

____

He suddenly disappeared 10 years ago, along with his parents, which were later found murdered. He had no recorded siblings and his only relative outside of his parents was his grandmother whom was presumed to be dead.

____

Now, they found a trace of him and they want to hunt him down for number 1: His status as a conceivable omega and number 2: the secret stash of money which contains the family treasures and a incredibly large amount of money; maybe even more than ours which only Mr Kim, Mrs Kim and him can access.

____

Wonwoo didn't say anything else. He furrowed his brows and went into deep thought after that."

____

Something clicked.

____

"Ah."

____

"Hm?" Junhui recognised that glint in Minghao's eyes.

____

"Nothing. Let's go see what Wonwoo and the others are doing." Junhui slightly tilted his head and took 1 last look at the note. He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed lightly.

____

_"Huh....Kim Mingyu....If I'm correct...." ___

____

____

____

Jisoo and Seungcheol heard the commotion and rushed to the front door of the shop, only to find a worried Seokmin crouching over a sobbing Mingyu. They figured Jeonghan must have gone to their car; since he didn't really like exploring foreign places alone.

____

____

____

They saw a silhouette of a figure leaning against the window pane and opened the door on the other side.

____

____

____

"Jeonghan? What happened between you and Mingyu?" Seungcheol asked softly, afraid to alarm the already upset Jeonghan. This was the first time he was so weak, which probably meant someone must have hit a very vital spot.

____

____

____

"S-seungcheol.....Mingyu said he hates m-me...he said he has a- _hiccups _-always hated me....what do I do...the pain is consuming me... I can't breathe...i-it hurts..."__

____

____

____

__"Hannie bunny, I'mma gonna need you to breathe in, and out. That's good, in and out._ _

____

____

____

__Now listen to me. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life. You're so kind, sweet and such an angel. I'm sure Mingyu didn't mean what he said, I saw him just now, he is in a similar situation as you._ _

____

____

____

__You know how he is, he is a very affectionate person by nature, even if he acts coldly, the facade will fade over time. He has always loved and you have always loved him. You know that. Come on, let's go back, calm down ok? It will all be alright, it will all be alright...." Seungcheol's soothing voice was the last thing Jeonghan heard before slipping into a deep slumber._ _

____

____

____

__"Dear God....I'll drive. This whole thing has gotten 10 times worse. If not for Mingyu's stubbornness, this would have so much easier."_ _

____

____

____

__"Joshua-yah, you know very well how Jeonghan used to treat Mingyu, it's only normal that Mingyu acts like this."_ _

____

____

____

__"I know b-"_ _

____

____

____

__"Imagine. Just imagine gathering so much courage to tell the man that hates you with a passion and then confessing to said man. And, you get rejected, harshly. That must have already hurt, the pain of being in love is already agonizing._ _

____

____

____

__Even worse, your parents die in front of you the next day. You are forced to move to a foreign environment and start a new life. Imagine all that, all the stress, the pain, the nightmares, at the age of 10. 10, Joshua._ _

____

____

____

__And then the same person that broke your heart comes crashing into your life suddenly, after 10 years._ _

____

____

____

__Not saying Jeonghan didn't go through his own painful ordeal but I'm just saying, it's very understandable for Mingyu to act like this. I'm surprised that he didn't beat Jeonghan up. I'm also sure he said some cocky bullshit again."_ _

____

____

____

__Joshua directed his eyes to the bottom of the car. He looked back at Jeonghan and thought about the whole entire plan._ _

____

____

____

__"Seungcheol, I think that we should rethink the whole entire thing. Of course, we could just kidnap Seokmin and Mingyu and force them to come with us. But, that's not why we started this._ _

____

____

____

__It is to help Hannie and besides, they are _precious _, to Jeonghan and to us. We can't risk anything happening to either of them.___ _

____

____

____

____You know what, it's been a long day, let's just go back and have a night's rest."_ _ _ _

____

____

____

____\---------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _

____

____

____

____"Mingyu?" Seokmin ran to Mingyu's side and rubbed his crouched back while trying to pry his hands off his knees._ _ _ _

____

____

____

____"seokmin.......jeonghan came just now. i told him i hate him and i think he was angry. i lost him again. i'll never be able to face him again. i didn't mean the words but because he hates me, i had to say it t-to get him to forget me, to release him but now i hurt."_ were the words that Seokmin managed to figure out from the soft, babbling and hiccuping coming out of Mingyu's mouth. ___

____

____

____

____

____

______Seokmin's heartstrings clenched and tugged. Mingyu's pain was akin to his and every second felt like torture but, he managed to pull Mingyu up so that he was standing on his feet._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______They walked back to their house and closed their store early that day._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______The very next day, the duo disappeared mysteriously, the last sightings of them being in their house, sleeping peacefully. Posters about them were placed everywhere but, until this day, there are no mentions of them and no one in that small town knew what happened to them._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____


	10. zehn

_"llo? Are you aw..ke? H..lo? Oh heavens, t..s guy has b..n un...scious for 2 days already...." ___

__..._ _

__"HEY!"_ _

__Mingyu woke up with a violent jolt. That piercing voice...His head was slowly starting to throb and his vision slowly cleared, bringing him back to reality. His last memories were vague ; being carried out bridal style into a luxurious looking car...seeing trees...tall houses?? and now present time._ _

__His first instinct was to look around and search for Seokmin._ _

__No trace. Not even his Pokemon-themed sock._ _

__He panicked and his attention was brought to the 2 men before him, sitting on the bed he was on._ _

__"MPHM PHM HMPH?"_ _

__"Hello. My name is Junhui, Wen Junhui and the person on the other-woah calm down-other side is Minghao. Xu Mingha-WOAH CALM DOWN-"_ _

__Mingyu violently struggled against the weird metal circle things that bonded him to the metal pole and bounced up and down. His world was spinning, his mouth felt chalky and everything was so foreign to him. The environment, the clothing the men were wearing and that thing on his mouth. Gods, it felt the weirdest._ _

__"MPPHMHPHMHPHMPHM-"_ _

__"OK UHHHHHH your friend, he-he's in another room. Yes, yes. Don't worry! He's alright and we won't hurt you! But we need to talk about something. Yeah, of course, Mr Obvious!" Junhui muttered to himself._ _

__[It seemed natural to him at this point.]_ _

__"I'll go get a change of clothes, Minghao, go get him fruits and water, poor baby must be hungry and parched."_ _

__Minghao left the room and Junhui advanced nearer to Mingyu, whom now seemed feral._ _

__"Ok uhm hi, so I'll take these off now, please stay still and don't bite. Don't bite, alright?...There we go!_ _

__I get that you may feel confused and I completely understand but bear with us for a while, ok? Good boy, you're doing very well..."_ _

__"w-w-water please..." Mingyu cringed internally at the pet name but his voicebox couldn't produce any other syllables._ _

__"Oh yeah. MINGHAO HURRY UP YOU ASS, BOY IS THIRSTY! i'm so sorry, give me a moment-MINGHA-"_ _

__"Yes yes dear, coming! Here."_ _

__"Have your fill." Junhui held a tray filled with fruits of all kind and a jug of water._ _

__Mingyu gulped the water down faster than he had ever before and ate more than he had ever eaten. The duo stared in astoundment as the lean boy ate like a glutton. After he had engulfed everything, he crawled to the top of the bed and looked at the pair with fear in his eyes and with a cracking voice box, demanded: "Where is Seokmin?"_ _

__"I think that's your friend's name. He's in the other room. He is still sleeping so you may want to-"_ _

__Mingyu dashed out of the room and looked at the hallway in confusion. There were over 10 rooms and he couldn't be sure of which one. So, he opted to just jingle the doorknob of every door ._ _

__1 doorknob was loose and he busted in and saw a sleeping figure of Seokmin. He shook Seokmin and Seokmin woke up in a daze._ _

__"Mingyu? Where are we? And why am I handcuffed?"_ _

__"Seokmin! 2 creepos, Hunhwi and Manghi or something, I forgot, kidnapped us here! We must- there they are!"_ _

__Minghao strolled in and calmly placed Mingyu on the bed. He then released the handcuffs and brought the plate of food to Seokmin. The duo were looking at him with narrowed eyes and followed his every movement with caution._ _

__"Here, eat."_ _

__"Is it...poisoned?"_ _

__"I just ate it. _Shit.___

______

__

____Seokmin, don't-"_ _ _ _

____Seokmin was already devouring the fruits and looked as if he would eat the plate too._ _ _ _

____Minghao stared at Seokmin while he was eating his food while Seokmin gradually moved closer to the center of the bed._ _ _ _

____"Ok. So, you're done._ _ _ _

____Now, time to explain why you guys are here._ _ _ _

____Mingyu, I am Xu Minghao. If that doesn't ring a bell, maybe my father's name will. _Xu Minruo. _"______

____

____

______"Xu...Minruo? I- _wasn't that someone Father worked with often? _"________

____

____

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So it does ring a bell. As you might have guessed, I am the son of Xu Minruo and heir of Xu Enterprises. Why I have brought you here into my private house in South Korea, is for a sole reason: I want to recover your father's work and rebuild his fallen empire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________For that to happen, I need your fingerprint. To unlock the safe that holds the data and money that your father prepared as a sort of insurance. This may sound sudden or strange but I just need you to agree to lending me your fingerprint."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"First of all, if you think I am a dumbass, think again. I will not agree. My father slaved away trying to spend his last days making sure his empire doesn't collapse but it did and for you, a total and absolute stranger, to claim the data and use it to "recover" my father's work is absolute _ludicrousy _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Second, I know that the safe holds a ton of cash and that you could do a lot of things with it, good or bad. And again, I can't trust a total stranger that claims to be the son of a business friend of my father and give him my father's life-savings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Third of all, my fingerprint is valuable. And what type of madman were you expecting to say yes to your farcical proposal?""_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Looks like I won't be receiving a yes anytime soon. Well, in that case-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Uhm, hi? Completely unrelated but, do you know a man...named Choi...uhm Seungcheol? His partner made a deal with me..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What?! Seokmin, why didn't you tell me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I was afraid..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yes, _of course _I'm gonna be angry! You don't go trusting people that you just met and sign a stupid deal or contract! You are too naive, Seokmin. Now look what you have done."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm sorry.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\-------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Jeonghan sweetie? Are you awake?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jeonghan woke up feeling the warmth of sunlight shining onto his skin. He looked up and saw that he was in his S.K. house. Joshua, Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Hansol, Seungkwan and Chan were hovering over him and waiting curiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hi guys...how long was I out for?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"2 days, you just arrived in South Korea. You wouldn't even budge during the airplane flight back. Anyways, how you feeling?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ok.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Anyways, how was your holiday to the mountain side?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It was great, Hansol. Now now, the five of you, go do your own things, we have to discuss something." Joshua quickly shooed them away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wonwoo shot Jeonghan a knowing look and then walked away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Jeonghan-ah, I was so worried for you. You were sniffling in your sleep and you didn't stop mentioning Mingyu in your dreams. I-I really think that you should be true to yourself and apologize to Mingyu._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________You have harboured something more than a crush on him for 8? 10? years already but you still refuse to acknowledge it over some petty reason. You guys are not just 2 people, you guys are soulmates. You can't just keep hiding from it. The truth will come to haunt you sooner or later."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Now to put it bluntly, Yoon Jeonghan. Stop being a literal human example of an emotional constipation and confess but do it slowly.  
As in, break that image that you have created in Mingyu's mind."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Seungcheol, Jisoo, I know that. I just don't have the courage to do it and I lie to myself, I always make the excuse of saying that I can...and I just made the situation a lot worse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I-I don't know anymore. Please leave me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Alright. But, just to let you know, we've striked a deal with Mingyu's friend, Dokyeom. Minghao has something to deal with Mingyu so he's at Junhui's villa now.  
This is mayhaps, your final chance, Jeonghan. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Either take it or **leave him. **"****_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	11. elf

"llo? Are you aw..ke? H..lo? Oh heavens, t..s guy has b..n un...scious for 2 days already...."

Mingyu woke up with a violent jolt. That piercing voice...His head was slowly starting to throb and his vision slowly cleared, bringing him back to reality. His last memories were vague ; being carried out bridal style into a luxurious looking car...seeing trees...tall houses?? and now present time. 

His first instinct was to look around and search for Seokmin. 

No trace. Not even his Pokemon-themed sock. 

He panicked and his attention was brought to the 2 men before him, sitting on the bed he was on.

"MPHM PHM HMPH?"

"Hello. My name is Junhui, Wen Junhui and the person on the other-woah calm down-other side is Minghao. Xu Mingha-WOAH CALM DOWN-"

Mingyu violently struggled against the weird metal circle things that bonded him to the metal pole and bounced up and down. His world was spinning, his mouth felt chalky and everything was so foreign to him. The environment, the clothing the men were wearing and that thing on his mouth. Gods, it felt the weirdest.

"MPPHMHPHMHPHMPHM-"

"OK UHHHHHH your friend, he-he's in another room. Yes, yes. Don't worry! He's alright and we won't hurt you! But we need to talk about something. Yeah, of course, Mr Obvious!" Junhui muttered to himself. 

[It seemed natural to him at this point.]

"I'll go get a change of clothes, Minghao, go get him fruits and water, poor baby must be hungry and parched."

Minghao left the room and Junhui advanced nearer to Mingyu, whom now seemed feral.

"Ok uhm hi, so I'll take these off now, please stay still and don't bite. Don't bite, alright?...There we go!

I get that you may feel confused and I completely understand but bear with us for a while, ok? Good boy, you're doing very well..."

"w-w-water please..." Mingyu cringed internally at the pet name but his voicebox couldn't produce any other syllables.

"Oh yeah. MINGHAO HURRY UP YOU ASS, BOY IS THIRSTY! i'm so sorry, give me a moment-MINGHA-"

"Yes yes dear, coming! Here."

"Have your fill." Junhui held a tray filled with fruits of all kind and a jug of water.

Mingyu gulped the water down faster than he had ever before and ate more than he had ever eaten. The duo stared in astoundment as the lean boy ate like a glutton. After he had engulfed everything, he crawled to the top of the bed and looked at the pair with fear in his eyes and with a cracking voice box, demanded: "Where is Seokmin?"  
"I think that's your friend's name. He's in the other room. He is still sleeping so you may want to-"

Mingyu dashed out of the room and looked at the hallway in confusion. There were over 10 rooms and he couldn't be sure of which one. So, he opted to just jingle the doorknob of every door .

1 doorknob was loose and he busted in and saw a sleeping figure of Seokmin. He shook Seokmin and Seokmin woke up in a daze.

"Mingyu? Where are we? And why am I handcuffed?"

"Seokmin! 2 creepos, Hunhwi and Manghi or something, I forgot, kidnapped us here! We must- there they are!"

Minghao strolled in and calmly placed Mingyu on the bed. He then released the handcuffs and brought the plate of food to Seokmin. The duo were looking at him with narrowed eyes and followed his every movement with caution.

"Here, eat."

"Is it...poisoned?"  
"I just ate it....shit.

Seokmin, don't-"

Seokmin was already devouring the fruits and looked as if he would eat the plate too.

Minghao stared at Seokmin while he was eating his food while Seokmin gradually moved closer to the center of the bed.

"Ok. So, you're done. 

Now, time to explain why you guys are here.

Mingyu, I am Xu Minghao. If that doesn't ring a bell, maybe my father's name will. _Xu Minruo."_

_"Xu...Minruo? I-wasn't that someone Father worked with often?_

_"So it does ring a bell. As you might have guessed, I am the son of Xu Minruo and heir of Xu Enterprises. Why I have brought you here into my private house in South Korea, is for a sole reason: I want to recover your father's work and rebuild his fallen empire._

_For that to happen, I need your fingerprint. To unlock the safe that holds the data and money that your father prepared as a sort of insurance. This may sound sudden or strange but I just need you to agree to lending me your fingerprint."_

_"First of all, if you think I am a dumbass, think again. I will not agree. My father slaved away trying to spend his last days making sure his empire doesn't collapse but it did and for you, a total and absolute stranger, to claim the data and use it to "recover" my father's work is absolute ludicrousy._

_Second, I know that the safe holds a ton of cash and that you could do a lot of things with it, good or bad. And again, I can't trust a total stranger that claims to be the son of a business friend of my father and give him my father's life-savings._

_Third of all, my fingerprint is valuable. And what type of madman were you expecting to say yes to your farcical proposal?"_

_"Looks like I won't be receiving a yes anytime soon. Well, in that case-"_

_"Uhm, hi? Completely unrelated but, do you know a man...named Choi...uhm Seungcheol? His partner made a deal with me..."_

_"What?! Seokmin, why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I was afraid..."_

_"Yes, of course I'm gonna be angry! You don't go trusting people that you just met and sign a stupid deal or contract! You are too naive, Seokmin. Now look what you have done."_

_"I'm sorry.."_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Jeonghan sweetie? Are you awake?"_

_Jeonghan woke up feeling the warmth of sunlight shining onto his skin. He looked up and saw that he was in his S.K. house. Joshua, Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Hansol, Seungkwan and Chan were hovering over him and waiting curiously._

_"Hi guys...how long was I out for?"_

_"2 days, you just arrived in South Korea. You wouldn't even budge during the airplane flight back. Anyways, how you feeling?"_

_"Ok.."_

_Anyways, how was your holiday to the mountain side?"_

"It was great, Hansol. Now now, the five of you, go do your own things, we have to discuss something." Joshua quickly shooed them away.

Wonwoo shot Jeonghan a knowing look and walked off.

"Jeonghan-ah, I was so worried for you. You were sniffling in your sleep and you didn't stop mentioning Mingyu in your dreams. I-I really think that you should be true to yourself and apologize to Mingyu.

You have harboured something more than a crush on him for 8? 10? years already but you still refuse to acknowledge it over some petty reason. You guys are not just 2 people, you guys are soulmates. You can't just keep hiding from it. The truth will come to haunt you sooner or later."

"Now to put it bluntly, Yoon Jeonghan. Stop being a literal human example of an emotional constipation and confess but do it slowly.  
As in, break that image that you have created in Mingyu's mind."

"Seungcheol, Jisoo, I know that. I just don't have the courage to do it and I lie to myself, I always make the excuse of saying that I can...and I just made the situation a lot worse. I-I don't know anymore. Please leave me."

"Alright. But, just to let you know, we've striked a deal with Mingyu's friend, Dokyeom. Minghao has something to deal with Mingyu so he's at Junhui's villa now. This is mayhaps, your final chance, Jeonghan. 

Either take it or leave him."


	12. zwölf

Mingyu and Seokmin were huddled up at the end of the bed, eyes following the swift yet delicate movements of the couple in front of them. Cold sweat trickled down their foreheads and their hands trembled like fallen leaves. Their fingertips were clammy and their hearts pounded out of their chests.

It was coming, the final move was going to be played, the suspense filling the air like smoke and collectively choking the four in the room.

"Uno." 

"Ah shit. This is the third consecutive time for god's sake!" Mingyu groaned. 

"Were you a natural-born talent?" Seokmin stared in awe at the card combination.

Junhui wrapped his hands around his lover's waist and smiled contently at Minghao. Minghao returned his gaze, twice the intensity, starting a power struggle for dominance between the two. Mingyu and Seokmin, who had never even stared in their crush's eyes for 10 seconds, had a hard time understanding what the everloving fuvk those 2 were doing. 

After what seemed like 10 days, some confused gazes and a shit load of sexual tension, Mingyu and Seokmin took a hint and left Minghao and Junhui to whatever was going to happen. 

Either way, none of them wanted to be there when it did.

Seokmin had left the room to wander around the house as Junhui and Minghao had gained the trust of both of them and vice-versa, after getting to know them and that they meant no harm.

Whilst deep in his thoughts, Mingyu slowly came to terms that he was talking to _the _Minghao.__

__The Minghao that exuded a cool aura, him who handled things calmly, him who had a cute smile and giggle, the very Minghao that he fell for when he was young._ _

__He smiled at the memory. On the topic of crushes, his mind wandered and he landed on Jeonghan. The suddenness caused his heartstrings to clench so hard, he felt like choking._ _

_If alternate universes were real, could someone tell me, will there ever be a chance for me and Jeonghan?_

____

____~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _

____

____Jeonghan had been planning his next step ever since he left Anyang. 10 years worth of strategic planning , flawless execution and possibly a lifetime of preparing couldn't help him now. He paced around the room endlessly, biting his nails and slamming onto his bed repeatedly. He, for the life of him, couldn't figure what to do._ _ _ _

____

____He already called Junhui, that man was panting and groaning and there were multiple pauses in his speech._ Weird._ He received an abrupt and strained "I understand." and ended the call there. _ _

____

____Jeonghan could guess but he didn't want to add jealously to the mix of emotions he was experiencing but stray thoughts entered his mind from time to time. I could be doing this with Mingyu right now if I hadn't messed everything up._ _ _ _

____

____But as he learned, sexual frustration wasn't something he could deal with and thus, filled his mind with everything that he kept locked up. Fighting fire with lava, what a smart move._ _ _ _

____

____He racked his mind but found no solution. Eventually, he caved in and asked resident relationship expert, Seungkwan, for advice. Take what you can get, right?_ _ _ _

____

____"Hey, uhm, Seungkwan? I need to ask you something."_ _ _ _

____

____"Jeonghan-hyung? What brings you here?"_ _ _ _

____

____"I need to ask you something about...ehm a relationship problem I have."_ _ _ _

____

____"Wow. Nation-wide mobster Yoon Jeonghan needs advice for a relationship?" He teased the last word in a mocking way. Jeonghan just rolled his eyes and sat down on the satin sheets._ _ _ _

____

____"So...there's this guy I like. We have been childhood friends since I was 4 and he is very dear to me. He is a few years younger than me and he is...incredibly endearing. He is very dear to me..._ _ _ _

____

____But I ruined everything the year my parents died."_ _ _ _

____


	13. 13

Jeonghan lived a sheltered and secluded life, though he was pampered to no end and given everything he wanted, he wanted things that could not be given. He wanted to venture out into the world but as he grew up, he learned not to ask. 

He tried making friends with his servants but all just bowed their heads apologetically. Jeonghan grew up thinking that "loved ones" were nothing but liabilities, a dream for many. He never experienced the warmth of his parents, all he got were cold stares. He was essentially living in a stranger's house.

On top of that, Jeonghan was always heavy with burden, being the next successor to the legendary Yoon clan. He had no one to share his troubles with and was always being handed books, worksheets and tutors would often his room many times. His routine everyday consisted of eating, studying and the occasional 15-30 minute breaks. 

His first encounter with someone else, that he would remember most clearly, even when he was ageing into his 70s, came in the form of a clumsy, cute, pretty and handsome, modern day Adonis. 

He had gotten off to a rough start with him but as he would come to know, this boy was stubborn and persistent and slowly made his way into Jeonghan's heart.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hyung, hyung! I found lily flowers in the garden! These are for you." Mingyu handed a bunch of flowers to Jeonghan, though covered in dirt and soil, its petals were shining brightly; sincerity pouring out of the bunch.

Out of everything that Jeonghan could muster, in his typical kid "mobster" fashion, "Disgusting. Why would you ever bring these near to me? Great, now you dirtied my book and my clothes. And where did you pick these, the drains? Get away from me, germ freak." were the words that came out. He snarled and smashed the flowers to the floor. 

Mingyu's smile faltered for a split second, but shot back up and he shouted after the walking Jeonghan "Ok then! I'll get the gardener to prepare a new set of flowers to put on your desk next time!" Jeonghan smiled silently in his heart while his face still wore a dirty snarl. '

'Listen to the heartbeat', a wise man once said.

No matter how Jeonghan dismissed him, Mingyu would always come back to him, like a boomerang that would never relent. Whenever he was feeling down because of parental expectations or loneliness, Mingyu would always be there at the garden; his safe haven, waiting for him with a empty spot next to him, sporting a mega-kilowatt smile. He would always sit at the lily section of the garden, and on the rare occasions he wasn't there, he would be under a cherry blossom tree, sound asleep. 

Without even knowing, Jeonghan would always instinctively look for Mingyu, to find him at the same spot, reading a different book about a language, mythology or stories while Jeonghan always carried a book related to business, literature, psychology or strategy placing. Mingyu would also approach him at unpredictable times in the day, to ask him vague questions or just chat with him. 

Mingyu was the carefree kid while Jeonghan was the emo teen. Mingyu wore his heart on his sleeve while Jeonghan locked it in a cage and threw the key away. Jeonghan always wore a blank canvas while Mingyu always wore a smile.

Though, in some sense, Mingyu was the teenager while Jeonghan was the child. 

One day, after a more severe argument, Mingyu stopped wearing his smile around him and instead, wore something darker. Jeonghan wondered what he had said, in his mind, he had said nothing wrong and did nothing differently. Mingyu was the one that changed, he had nothing to be guilty about. Though there was a pang of guilt whenever he pondered about it. (but he would never admit it.)

Soon after that, Mingyu stopped going to the gardens everyday though he still went whenever Jeonghan was visibly upset, an oddity considering how he was a boy of few emotions. Mingyu would sit at the lily section, reading a book but never once looking up at Jeonghan. Any conversations were futile; Mingyu just stood up and walked away. 

Jeonghan wanted and needed closure yet he couldn't muster up the confidence and he had a forte for picking the wrong time. When he finally mustered enough courage, it was too late.


End file.
